


Стыдно признаться, но...

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Дайчи спрашивают, стыдится ли он чего-нибудь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стыдно признаться, но...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ключ «раскрывать, за что бывает стыдно».

Начинается это как шушуканье первогодок, в темноте, еле слышно за шуршанием одеял и со взрывами тихого возмущения. Но один за другим присоединяются остальные, а когда подключается Нишиноя, все уже не скрываясь говорят в голос.

— Не знаю, в общем-то… — смущается Ямагучи. — Разве что когда получаю плохие оценки и отец смотрит строго — хочется под землю провалиться.

— Ямагучи…

— Кагеяме стыдно, когда его отчитывает Дайчи-сан! — вмешивается Хината.

— Идиот, ну! — Между ними завязывается потасовка, и Дайчи слышит слева хихиканье Суги.

— Когда Саеко в душе поёт на английском, — после долго молчания признаётся Танака.

— А тебе-то почему стыдно?

— Сам не знаю.

Зато Нишиноя даже не размышляет:

— Когда не выходит приём… Нет, тогда я злюсь. А вот: я в младшей школе девочку обидел. Это было не круто.

Асахи стыдно каждый раз, когда его в чём-то подозревают, Хинате стыдно блевать при незнакомых людях, Энношита непогрешим. Цукишиму долго пихают с обоих боков, пока он не бормочет только: «Временами» — и накрывается одеялом до самой макушки.

— Когда бежишь потный, а мимо тебя девушки проходят…

— Когда мама стирает мои трусы…

— Когда покупаешь презервативы, за тобой очередь, а продавец здоровается с тобой по имени. — Тут наступает гробовая тишина, затем все на разные лады завистливо, восхищённо, уважительно, возмущённо тянут: «Суга-сан!», Суга говорит: «Шутка, шутка!» — и все делают то же самое, но уже с облегчением.

Голоса сливаются в гул, гул нарастает.

— А ну тихо! — набрав воздуха побольше, рявкает Дайчи.

Через несколько смешков, шепотков и шебуршаний становится тихо. Пока…

— А ты, Дайчи-сан? — тонко тянут слева. Дайчи утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вот предатель. Но вопрос Суги подхватывают: Дайчи — единственный, кто ни в чём не признался. Поэтому ему ничего не остаётся.

— Как вижу завуча — каждый раз стыдно… — вздыхает он.

Смех нарастает постепенно. Сначала все его прячут в подушки, ладони, одеяла, потом кто-то начинает смеяться громче, кто-то подхватывает, кто-то перестаёт стесняться — и вот уже вся комната полнится хихиканьем, всхлипами, хрюканьем, гоготом. Открыто смеётся Нишиноя, отрывисто — Танака, смущённо — Асахи, Кагеяма с Хинатой — с облегчением и радостно. Смеётся Ямагучи, смеётся Суга, смеётся Дайчи.

Он даёт всем успокоиться и повторяет призыв к отбою, добавляя на этот раз пару угроз.

Он лежит на спине и слушает, как все затихают, перестают ворочаться, как сменяют тишину сопение и храп, а затем слышит шорох слева и поворачивает голову. Суга лежит на боку, лица не видно, но посередине между их футонами светлеет его рука.

Дайчи высовывает свою из-под одеяла, гладит расслабленную ладонь, и они переплетают пальцы.

Эту ночёвку Дайчи вспоминает с теплом до конца лагеря, а потом выбрасывает из головы, но через пару дней Суга о ней напоминает.

— Ну и чего ты стыдишься на самом деле? — спрашивает он как-то утром.

И хотя они пока что одни, это слишком нелепо, поэтому Дайчи пожимает плечами и ничего не говорит. Зато говорит Суга:

— А мне стыдно каждый раз после припадка сомнений и уныния.

Он сейчас спокоен и честен, не дурачится. Но они на улице, и Дайчи не может выразить охватившую его нежность, поэтому толкает плечом плечо и открывает рот, но говорит всё равно не то:

— И почему ты в этом не признался? Весьма достойный повод.

— Да ну, — отмахивается Суга, — портить всем веселье своим достоинством. — И добавляет ещё потом: — А ещё мне стыдно, когда я на твой зад на тренировке пялюсь. Каждый раз кажется, что кто-нибудь увидел.

— И часто это у тебя? — Дайчи рад сменить тему, да ещё на такую интригующую.

Суга отвечает уклончиво:

— Периодически.

Кажется, что разговор на этом закрыт, но Суга не отстаёт. Он не настырен, но время от времени смотрит на него, улыбаясь по-особенному, и Дайчи сам понимает, что между ними есть подвешенный вопрос.

Где-то через неделю по дороге в школу Суга задаёт его снова.

— Ты будешь смеяться, — упрямится Дайчи.

— Разумеется, буду! — он даже возмущается.

— Это правда очень глупо.

— Иначе я бы тебя не мучил.

— Эй! — Дайчи смотрит на Сугу, Суга смотрит на него, и оба отворачиваются, улыбаясь.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Суга. — Шутка затянулась. Извини, ты в самом деле не обязан это говорить.

В этот день пропадают его многозначительные взгляды с немым вопросом, всё возвращается на свои места. Они усердно учатся, затем тренируются до темноты и седьмого пота, Дайчи устал, доволен и умиротворён. И может быть поэтому, а может, потому что они переодеваются последними, а Танака случайно щёлкнул выключателем, оставив клубную комнату в полумраке, освещённой только уличным фонарём сквозь дверной проём, а может быть, потому что Суга застёгивает рубашку снизу вверх, отчего до последнего видны его грудь и немного — плечи. Может быть, поэтому Дайчи усмехается и говорит:

— Ладно. Подойди сюда и будь готов к моему позору.

Суга с любопытством оборачивается. Дайчи шепчет, касаясь губами его уха:

— Мне стыдно каждый раз, когда я кончаю раньше тебя.

За долгие секунды тишины их успевают окликнуть с улицы, а Суга несколько раз сглатывает.

— Не знаю насчёт других разов, — наконец отвечает он, тоже шёпотом, — но я готов кончить прямо сейчас.

Дайчи фыркает, но дыхание Суги на шее заставляет забеспокоиться.

— Надеюсь, ты шутишь.

— Почти, — Суга кивает. — Но знаешь, это твоё признание… Мне одновременно захотелось и засмеяться, и… ну… — Он кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, всего лишь поверх ремня, его большие пальцы — на животе Дайчи, и живот поджимается.

— Ребята… — Дайчи осторожно убирает его ладони.

— Да… Да, конечно. — Суга мотает головой, сбрасывает своё оцепенение, и они расцепляют руки, позволяя пальцам задержаться на секунду дольше.

— Но знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Дайчи, пока Суга торопливо натягивает обувь и перекидывает сумку через плечо, — я рад, что ты спокойно это воспринял.

— О, рано радуешься, я просто ещё не отошёл, — уверяет его Суга, и Дайчи, закрывая клубную комнату на ключ, думает, сколько подколок в будущем его ждёт.

Но потерявший дар речи и почти потерявший голову Суга того стоил.


End file.
